


Nde Aña Rako Peguare ─ Latín Hetalia.

by socializz



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Latin Hetalia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socializz/pseuds/socializz
Summary: "Nde aña rako peguare" significa "Buenos días" dijo Daniel en un ataque de malicia. Sebas inocente le creyó. (Uruguay/Paraguay).
Relationships: Paraguay/Uruguay (Hetalia)





	Nde Aña Rako Peguare ─ Latín Hetalia.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final de este drabble, estarán las traducciones de las frases en guaraní que sean empleadas, ¡Qué disfrute!

-"*Nde aña rako peguare" significa "Buenos días"

Le dijo Daniel con un sonrisa que se le escapaba de lo amable. Parecida a la de Martín cuando miente.

Sebastián, (Quien mencionó que quería aprender un poco más de guaraní en estos días que se queda en Paraguay), le creyó. Repasaron la frase juntos las veces necesarias para que salga una pronunciación medianamente buena.

Qué grave error por parte de ambos: Dani por maldad, Sebas por ignorante.

Ninguno sabía que Artigas se iba a meter en un papelón tan grande como una pelea a puño limpio cuando entró a un mercado e intentó saludar educadamente, o al menos iba con la intención de ser considerado.

Se zafó gracias a otros compradores que separaron al tipo. Salió hecho un completo desastre de allí, con un moretón enorme cubriendole el ojo, el labio partido, sangrando y otros rasguños profundos horribles en la cara. Para el colmo, no le quisieron vender los papelillos que buscaba.

Y desde que regresó a casa de su primo, todo lastimado y con las manos vacías, lo primero que pensó este, es que fue víctima de un robó violento.

¿Cuántas veces se disculpó Daniel cuando se enteró de lo que pasó realmente?, ¿Cincuenta?, ¿Cien veces?, No lo recuerda. Hasta le rogó para que le permitiera sanar sus heridas como era debido. Sebastián no pudo negarse ante semejante insistencia. Y ahí lo tiene, sentado en la silla mientras él va limpiando y curando cada una de sus lesiones en silencio, con carita de perro arrepentido.

-Ahora le voy a pedir a Tincho que sea mi profesor, porque vos sos un traidor, ¿O a él también le enseñaste a decir puteadas?

Sebas se ríe, rompe el hielo y lo suelta de simpático. No está para nada enojado, las veces que él se mandó papelones y Dani se las bancó como el mejor son más que suficientes como para no calentarse. Sería caprichoso de su parte, en especial si sólo se trata de una pequeña broma que salió mal.

-Perdón...

"No te preocupes, bo. Tá bien", le consuela Artigas en voz baja. Aún así, De Irala no puede evitar sentirse mal, piensa que tuvo suerte, que esto pudo haber acabado peor.

Puede que tenga la misma maldad que Argentina, (O hasta más), pero no tiene su caradurez de negar macanadas evidentes.

Termina de limpiar bien el último rasguño y cubrirlo con una bendita. Se pone nuevamente de pie y suspira.

-Ya está. Te voy a preparar un té de hierbas, esperáme.

Antes de que pueda dar otro paso hacia la salida, Uruguay le toma de la mano para que no se marche, le acerca más hacia él.

-Mejor quedáte conmigo, eso me va a hacer mejor.

"Mejor que cualquier té."

Le hace mimitos con el pulgar. Dani se sonríe ligeriiiito.

-¿Seguro?

"¿Desde cuándo pio sos un nene tan apuesto vos?"

-Ujúm...

Asiente ronco, casi somnoliento, el tema de la pelea y volver a casa lo dejó completamente cansado. Esconde el rostro lastimado entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor, aprovechando la diferencia de altura del momento.

Daniel no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír grande. Sonreír grande y acariciar suavecito los mechones rubios de su primo mientras este intenta descansar.

Es que lo quiere tanto que el alma se le derrite otro poquito, y resbala sobre la de Sebastián. Tanto que, por mucho que no hablen para nada del tema, sabe que es mutuo, que quizás a Sebas ahora mismo también se le esté derritiendo un pedacito de su corazón y se lo quiera entregar de esta forma.

Lo aprecia. No lo dejará ir.

-Rohayhu*, Basti.

-Mmh, espero que eso no sea otro insulto.

Daniel se ríe genuinamente.

-No, tranquilo, no lo es.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nde aña rako peguare: En español se traduce literalmente como "Por la vagina del diablo", así suena más gracioso y menos ofensivo, pero en guaraní es un insulto grave.
> 
> *Rohayhu: Te quiero/Te amo.


End file.
